bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Keikan Mikazuki
|previous affiliation = |occupation = Intelligence Operative |previous occupation = |team = Intelligence Division Covert Operations & Investigations |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = |base of operations = Various |marital status = Previous Relationship |alignment = Lawful Good |family = |education = |status = Alive |shikai = Myōō |bankai = Not Yet Revealed}} "When failure is not an option, this is who they send." - JR Keikan Mikazuki (三日月荊冠 New Moon Valley) is a operative of the Intelligence Division. He works under Squad Leader Tsuchimikado Shikizaki and joints with the Covert Operations & Investigations Branch where he is also an active member. Appearance Keikan bears the appearance of a young man in his late teenage, early adult years with a head of light brown hair which is parted to his right, along with crimson-tinted brown eyes, said to have no expression that can be read through. His figure is slim, but noticeably toned, as shown through his great acrobatic feats and speed. He clads upon a black jacket, lined and buttoned with gold, along with black leather pants over a standard white shirt, and finally a white obi sash, where he seats his zanpakutō on his left for easy access. During his tenures in the shinsengumi, he adorns their standard haori over this attire, as well as equipping his unique mask on the occasion he must. Personality Keikan is a man of strong nobility, civility, and stunning character, of which very are found nowadays. His fierce yearning to enforce and impose the laws of Soul Society into others is unlike any other, surpassing even the staunchly loyal character of Suì-Fēng. His mindset is that of success-or-failure; no middle ground and no neutral zone, this Shinsengumi operative has an air of gallantry and unyielding allegiance. His undying commitment to the Shinsengumi and to upholding the laws of Soul Society is unbreakable --even death moves aside in wake of his yearning for justice. He is reliable and valiant; a determined freight train honor-bound to its word. Never once has Keikan entered a mission without being informed and prepared; an atmosphere of extreme delicacy toward his work is always accustomed. Attributes of which are most prominent, would be how he addresses others in a formal manner and in his well-groomed attire that befits one of his elevated position. Others misconstrue his reliability and honor-bound methods as valiant, however Keikan interprets this as simply doing his duty as a citizen of Soul Society and underling to the Spirit King. His obedience solely lies with that of the Shinsengumi, therefore, when facing those who antagonize his values regarding civility and character he strike them down with great force and determination. Keikan is an aplomb character; releasing an air of control and slight arrogance. With his intricate clothing and civilized mannerisms he lords over those who are barbaric with displeasure, calling their actions deplorable even. He is immensely disgusted by those who behave in a manner unlike his own integrity. Greeting others, he plasters a smile across his ghostly face in attempt to stave off the incoming annoyance; though initially he will maintain his composure of a well-mannered man. Because he stands high within the Intelligence Division, Keikan has an atmosphere of commanding civility, less those near him face being raked by a disturbingly chilling glare that reminds those of his strong prodigal status. A time arose that Keikan impaled one of his peers because he failed to answer to Tsuchimikado with honorifics. He showed slight denial and reprimand of this action by uttering, "someone clean this up and take note of his foolishness; make sure to inform him of this, "if" he wakes". He moves about with great splendor in his stride, viewing others with a layer of tranquility that laces over his compelling anger. Very rarely do others leave a lasting impression on him; instead he simply sways through emotions by pretending to maintain a presence of "friendship". However, if one were to be straight-forward regarding their status and ask him, he would honestly answer their question, most likely resulting in an altercation. Along with his nature of honesty, civility and arrogance, Keikan recognizes others in their entirety; speaking his honest mind to others whether it be negative or sincere. He bears no sadness when barring others dreams nor does he extend his gratitude any further more than a simple "nice job". From his past: Keikan has weaved a sense of security around himself along with that of a fixated defensive nature; becoming uncomfortable when he isn't in control --which is rarely ever, but also showing a blind-eye to those with poor status. A man who calls himself that of justice, civility yet unwilling to assist those of worse economic stability...ironic. In addition, he peers at all sentient creatures as abominations without respectable manners and tone, typically relieving himself of their company after meeting them. More specific, in his past Keikan was once in a relationship with the luminous Midori Jinkou, the current Captain of the Kidō Corps. During this period of time he left the female apparently because he felt, despite his long history with Midori, she isn't intensely loyal but bordering the line of sanity, wavering between devotion and apathy; he felt unappreciated and always uncertain of her true motives thus, he left her without a word. Despite his evident arrogance displayed in some situations, Keikan makes an attempt to conceal his overbearing confidence and self-assurance, finding it execrable to constantly gloat about your own power. He also notes that in doing this, one can be led to their downfall through such unfathomable stupidity. In battle: he is a fine tuned machine; working for a single purpose, whether he is battling an opponent or fulfilling his duties as a Shinsengumi operative through Intel gathering --in all situations, deterring him is impossible. Initially, he commences altercation with great stillness, in attempt to cripple his foe without stooping to such a level of vulgarity and reckless bloodlust. However, Keikan does not fully relieve himself of his, rather dark side. Employed under certain circumstances, he showcases blood-thirst deeper then the darkest chasms through dealing lethal blows in unrelenting succession. His swordplay and Dark Magical abilities demonstrate just the type of abhorrence that he is capable of. History In his human life, Keikan died a man of noble stature; previously having defended his daughter from a violent attacker. It was human Keikan along with his single daughter, having died while ensuring that his daughter lived through the turmoil. He succeeded in this task, however, died in the process. As a result, he became a . As such, he followed his daughter - protecting her and constantly tracing her movements. However, his daughter was spiritual aware. This allowed Keikan to interact and converse with his daughter, however, it was not until the endlessly swarms of Hollow began to seek Keikan out. He was powerful, so he defended off many Hollow, but could not continously and knowingly put his daughter in harms way. That said, after three years, he was no longer a Jibakurei (地縛霊, Earth-bound Spirit) thanks to . Despair-ridden, yet content with his daughters security, he left to . That same physical strength and mental fortitude carried with Keikan through the borders of life and death. Before the Shinsengumi, Keikan was stationed in the , having switched between multiple Divisions: 6th seat of the 11th Division under , 4th seat in 8th Division under before the well-known Captains promotion, and lastly, 3rd seat in the Kidō Corps under Midori Jinkou. During this era he refined his skills and peaked his knowledge, making himself known throughout . At the same time, he was in a relationship with Midori Jinkou, having spent much of his time with other Captains, such as Kazuya Kuchiki who was being tutored by Midori at the time. His popularity ascended beyond normal means, regarded as a prodigy for his etiquette in the Shinigami Arts, surpassing past prodigy, . In fact, it is rumored, in another 1000 years could he even challenge the likes of child prodigy, current criminal, Izanagi. It has yet to be specified, but he was given a choice: Captain of the 8th Division, or Shinsengumi - a pronoun branch of the . Keikan chose the latter after having left Midori, and has since been apart of the Intelligence Division under Squad Commander and spy-master, Tsuchimikado Shikizaki. Keikan later admitted that he was once saved by a member of the Shinsengumi: having been living in a province on the outskirts of , he was caught up in a wild rebellion that was foiled by the Shinsengumi. Ever since, he admired the secrecy, diplomacy, and fluidity of the Shinsengumi, vowing to stand as high as he could within their ranks. Worth mention, his age has been purposefully undisclosed but it is well-known that in order to master the abilities he has so far, his age is well around five-hundred years of age. Synopsis 'Predator & Prey arc' Inventions & Equipment Spirit Mask: Attained and used during mission within Shinsengumi's jurisdiction, Keikan finds that many times concealing his identity would be best; therefore he has since equipped himself with a mask of sorts that completely hide the entirety of his presence. Giving the false illusion that he has vanished into nothingness; both spiritual aura, and mental contact are blocked once this masked is adorned. Keikan himself finds the mask distasteful because it makes him seen devious in nature. He explains that the mask is also tempered matter that is equate in nature to sekkiseki stone, meaning that spiritual creatures are unable to make contact with the mask if the contact retains harmful intent. Essentially, this allows him to enter any area undetected in an ethereal manner and subtly assassinate his target. The ability to move about without being noticed coupled with his outstanding physical attributes allow him to make quick work of his targets. Shinsengumi Badge: Powers and Abilities Child Prodigy: Graduation of the Shinigami Academy has furthered his natural prowess; having grown on the outskirts of Soul Society provided him with a lesser chance of excelling. However, through the adversity, he has grown into an ideal Shinigami - boasting etiquette in every single form of combat used by the Shinigami. In fact, solely on his wide range of skills and steady increase of intelligence, he was ascended the ranks of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and eventually, the Shinsengumi. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Keikan displays a remarkable amount of skill in the art of swordsmanship, though it is not to the extent of masters, one can note the skill he possesses when wielding his blade. He moves with great speed when battling, using swift motions along with exceptional accuracy to deal devastating blows to his opponents. He doesn't conform himself into any particular style, and adapts himself into virtually any style. Speed and fluidity makes up the majority of his style, utilizing key opportune moments to break through an opponent's guard and finish them with a single strike. Ginger movement and brutal strength personified; he links strikes together with tremendous precision yet immense brutality, every strike is aimed with devastation and nothing else. Chaos surges in his mind when he fights, he doesn't wish to kill, but merely, to appease. :*'Fifusu: Hasshin' (フィフス:発疹, "The Fifth: Eruption"): A technique where the user makes a deep slash across an opponents mid-rift, packed with their spiritual energy, which possesses extreme cutting power. This spiritual energy acts to part the opponents, making Hierro and other hardened skin techniques, such as the Custode, all but useless against it. Seconds following the initial strike, blood erupts from the wound, hence the name. Keikan, though he would normally not utilize this technique, has shown a high amount of proficiency in it, to the point where he is capable of using it almost instinctively. He combines it with his Iaido skills without exerting any visible strain, causing his opponents to be bifurcated in a matter of seconds. Despite lack of usage, Keikan is considerably fond of this move; mainly because he finds joy in being regarded as one of the techniques many unrivaled practitioners. *' ': Keikan has taken it upon himself to learn the arts of Iaidō and adapt it into his own form of combat, using it seamlessly during any confrontation, allowing him to escape with ease and efficiency. His skills are enough that his drawing speed is virtually impossible to counter through ordinary means, needing to possess heightened reflexes in order to barely be able to evade his strikes. He begins every battle with a single slash, and normally ends them at the same time, with elegance and utter precision. However, once his restless annoyance begins to show, his slashes become aggressive, any amount of elegance is lost to extreme drawing speeds and battering of his opponents, never allowing a moment of rest, by the time battle has finished, he is covered with the blood of his opponents, drenched in victory and brutality. Shunpo Expert: From spiritual control comes stamina, and thus, controlled movements and excellent speeds. Keikan bears a high amount of skill in shunpo, considering his prodigal talent; it is a vital aspect of his fighting style. Keikan, stemming from his Kido skill is capable of moving at immense speeds with singular steps, covering a large amount of distance in a short span of time. Though he is capable of few techniques, he uses them to great effect, shown in his deceptive cunning during battle. His shunpo prowess, when channelled into his arms through reiryoku manipulation allow him to increase the frequency of spiritron flow to the point where his arm movements are near untraceable to spectators, allowing him to perform exceedingly devastating, singular feats with his Iaido. Along with his skill in Shunpo, Keikan has trained in other aspects in Hoho in order to round his finesse in overall combat, having viewed the likes of Tsuchimikado Shikizaki, who is renowned for his tremendous speeds, it is no surprise that Keikan is a prodigy in the art. :*'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where one moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's "Saketsu" (鎖結, Chain Binding) and "Hakusui" (鎖結, Soul Sleep) in two rapid stabs. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Keikan learned and perfected this technique given the time within the Shinsengumi, using over two centuries time to really master this technique. Like the former Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, he is regarded highly for this move, even to a point that he naturally preforms Senka whenever assassinating or striking the finishing blow on a target. *'Enhanced Agility': Keikan’s agility is virtually unmatched among his general peers, capable of remarkable feats using his arms and legs as support, his teenage body almost defies the restrictions placed upon it entirely. Along with his immense reflexes, Keikan is capable of dodging attacks with minimal preparation, easily scaling buildings and the like, coupling this with his swordsmanship for an omnidirectional Iaido assault. He can hang from buildings upside down, perform incredibly gymnast feats and the like, all through seasoning his body through the years. *'Enhanced Reflexes': A blade swoops upon Keikan, the predator attempts to take away its prey; but to no avail, in the glimpse of a single moment, he escapes from the trap, without any prior indication, without preparation, Keikan has disappeared from the eyes themselves. He returns and with a single draw, the blood of his enemies lies, drenching his blade and quenching its thirst. Keikan’s reflexes are far above par from the general public, showing himself to be capable of pin-point movements in tremendously limited amounts of time, he bears no stance that he is conformed to, he merely adapts to the situation, his keen senses take all that is around him, with honed magical prowess, he has allowed his spiritual energy to instinctively increase at the moment a threat nears him, allowing him to dodge it with a blank expression remained on his face and in his eyes. : Like his former flame, Midori Jinkou, Keikan spiritual pressure is delicately controlled and exerted. Compressed energy that is comparable in quantity to that of a captain but in terms of quality and nature, it is noble and refrained. Very rarely does Keikan show the brunt of his spiritual power instead simple fractions are employed when in battle so that he may, with the barest of effort, soundly crush his opponent(s). A time arose in which Keikan was cornered in battle by an unknown entity; despite his efforts to not continue the battle he was forced into a compelling conflict. Annoyed he began to unleash hellish flames that engulfed the abomination before delivering a deftly slice with his blade. He then proceeded to inform the dying nuisance that this was only an iota of his power. Whether this was pure arrogance is unknown however on multiple occasions Keikan has showed power that at least equals that of a captain. His own squad leader once noted his spiritual power as being tempered and mature yet that simply laced over a flooding wave of reiatsu. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities': The state which Keikan has obtained with his unique spiritual energy, its compression allows enhancements of his physical attributes to the point where they do not resemble somebody of his rank. He is capable of great feats of strength, predominantly viewed in his Iaido, the subtle implementation of his strength allows for devastatingly precise and strong cuts, wounding even reinforced hierro to an extent. His general durability is also increased, capable of taking on attacks and bouncing back up with a callous expression remaining on his face, while his stamina is noticeably increased due to reducing the amount of energy exerted from his being. He is capable of staving off both pain and injury for elongated periods of time all the while maintaining a leveled head and an aura of civility that is common for Keikan to exude. Even without spiritual assistance, he is deceptively strong, using brute physical force to facilitate him in battle and quick assassinations. Very commonly, Keikan will use powerful brute force to subdue his opponents with powerful strikes that pulverize them in a violent manner. Keen Intellect: *'Devious Manipulator': *'Master Strategist and Tactician': 'Zanpakutō' |gender = Male |height = 181cm |weight = 77kg |partner = Keikan Mikazuki |shikai = Myōō |bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Myōō (妙王, King of the Occult) is the name of Keikan's zanpakutō. It's sealed state is unusual and almost frightening in appearance. The blade itself is a pure black, no light refracts off it, none can be seen at all. It possesses a dark green, almost musty hilt, and finally the guard of the same color, as it possesses a circular hilt of almost mystical design, comparable to that of a magical circle used in the arts of the . The sheath that covers Myōō's blade is a simple, black sheath that is ornate with a single circular pattern of white circular shapes. Those who make contact with the zanpakutō note it bears a tremendously unusual aura. It is a . Appearance: An unusual and occult man much like his name would suggest, Myōō bears dark green, almost black hair with inverted color irises and pupils, much like an inner hollow. His dark green hair is long and spills down to his mid-back, left unkempt, yet still relatively neat. He is seen in dark clothing, prominently a black haori with a single magical sigil embedded on the back. Underneath a variant of the shinigami shikahusho could be seen, with a dark green kosode and hakama, along with his sealed state strapped to his waist. Personality: A being composed of malice and insanity, he has become drenched in his own haughty nature. Compelling with his master, Myōō exudes an air of complete domination and speaks crudely toward all who unfortunately encounter him. Senseless slaughter and violent killings are but a mere statement of power that he demonstrates in order to re-establish his own superiority. Killing all beauty in his wake, attributes that Keikan naturally wishes to embody are nothing but obsolete emotions in his mind. From this, originates the persona of darkness that Keikan attempts to conceal in most cases; lurking about within his subconscious Myōō views the world with a hellish gaze equate to that of a demon, staring at ones very core in attempt to grasp their condemned soul. Because of his nature, he almost always clashes with Keikan. Keikan hates Myōō so much, to a point that he would refuse usage of him, despite how helpful it is with assassination. Keikan even made it a duty of his to not release his blade whenever near comrades, ensuring that he could not be penalized for his, more than infamous type of power. A kidou-type weapon, regarded in infamy and feared by the masses, it lives to reap off the sorrow and fury of all. : Keikan releases Myōō with the incantation, Rent asunder in the pits of arrogance, rise in slumber, with the burden of the seven cardinal sins, look upon yourself in denial. Be born once more in hatred! (七枢機卿罪重荷と傲慢、眠りの増加、の穴にバラバラ賃貸、否定に身に見。一度憎しみより生まれる！''Nana Sūkikyō-zai omoni to gōman, nemuri no zōka, no ana ni barabara chintai, hitei ni mi ni mi. Ichido nikushimi yori umareru!) as he creates a circular shape with his blade, creating a dark-green magical circle which then causes a massive green flame to ensue, engulfing the length of the blade. As the blade burns, a black nodachi appears in its place. Carved in the black steel is several kanji symbols (ようこそ地獄へ Welcome to Hell'') that extend from the tip to the hilt. Shikai Special Ability: : Keikan has achieved Bankai, but refutes that he has not yet accomplished the necessary training to use Myōō at full power. In addition, he argues that using his Shikai is already too troublesome because Myōō has a mind of his own, naturally creating disharmony between Keikan due to differing ideals. That said, 100 years of training is a far cry, but some over three times as much. 'Kidō Mastery' : Keikan has always shown to be rather skilled in the area of Kidō. His great understanding of the flow of energy and his knowledge on balance of the duel energies within a soul has furthered the concept of Kidō; since bringing forth far greater power in terms of normal spells. His cunning with Kidō is truly genious, using simple spells to bring about destructive results and fully orientating with even the weakest of spells. His abilities leave other still in awe with usage of spectacular spells that is only matched by a select few in the spiritual world. Keikan harshly denounces all other form of Kidō that isn't perfected to such a level; noting things that Kidō used foolishly is equate to attempting to burn water, a fruitless action that will bring about no true outcome, that only his Kidō is capable of bringing forth. With outstanding flow and speed, he preforms incantations without a moments notice in order to enact and send forth only the most suitable and imposing spells that appeal to his liking. His expertise of the art is absolute and encompassing; using Hadō and Bakudō with great potency, also allowing him to bring forth his own unique art of combination: Getsudō. Keikan has used spells in ingenious ways; deploying spells with great tactical thought: constructing a tightly woven Nejiro spell around his person, coupling Bakudō and Hadō spells together, empowering Hadō spells with others and, mainly using them to goad in an opponent therefore striking them from multiple angles. It should be noted that these are but a few adapted methods that Keikan employs with his Kidō prowess. *'Master of Destruction': Keikan opts to the usage of destruction spells far more than that of binding. Keikan effortlessly weaves together multiple destruction spells together with absolute ease. His unique compression of spiritual power allows him to manipulate the strength and versatility of these spells with remarkable ease, firing them off at varying levels of strength in order to augment his overall battle prowess. Unlike the woman he once loved, Keikan's usage of destruction spells is rather unorthodox. He fires them off separately as if he was constantly wasting spiritual energy at lower levels; however he then effortlessly manipulates these spells together in a sea of absolute destruction. No opening is revealed, and if one is exposed, Keikan cleverly hides it in the flurry of destruction that cannot be avoided. Truly he is a danger to all his opponents. *'Barrier Expertise': A culmination of magical prowess, beauty, and strategy, Keikan forges defensive structures that loom over all others, making buildings dwarf in comparison. Ascending from the earth, Keikan uses green luminescent barrier to blockade his enemies and prevent further harm. The barrier themselves naturally have defensive power, rivaling any type of attack with a nigh-insurmountable defense. During an ambush held by irate Quincy, he used a single barrier to protect himself from two Quincy Vollständig. Whenever under pressure, he doubles up on barriers; placing multiple constructs behind the other. 'Original Spells' Doseihana (土製花 Earthen Flower) A spell in which Keikan, after speaking the incantation, causes his own reiryoku to enhance and momentarily manipulate the flow and production of reishi in the earthen terrain that surrounds him. Through this, he is able to cause the earth in an immediate range of 50 meters to rise and form devastating spikes in mere moments, leaving the terrain virtually impossible to perform close-ranged combat in. Keikan is also able to vary the intensity and amount of spikes produced, merely by altering the amount of reishi concentrated into each portion of the earth and then causing it to rise to his whims. Following his battle with Midori, he has mastered this earthly spell to its complete extent; forging earthen spikes and even earthen walls and golems instantaneously. :Incantation: Thy maiden blessed with blossom and earth. Seed of hatred spawns, fleeting lives, sudden eruption, eliminate thy suffering, a violent end! Jōen (浄炎 Purifying Flames) An unusual spell similar to the traditional spells in the destruction category of #30’s. By muttering an incantation, Keikan is able to produce vivid violet energy in his hand, which he then flings at an opponent, causing everything within the range of its spiritual power to burn till ash. Keikan remarks that it is a weaker version of . :Incantation: I beg thee, throw out a convoy for the damned, with sins in their hands, let them be purified with unholy flames. 'Kidō Combination Mastery' Keikan himself possesses a tremendous level of mastery over Kidō Combinations. The unique skills that he has laid out for himself come from the unorthodox manner in which he manipulates the separate aspects of destruction and binding. Upon realization that the forces of Yin and Yang are the most prevalent in any Kidō Spell. Though none of the forces are truly by themselves, it is the proper distribution of such forces that cause the spells to become what they are. Upon this, Keikan has named the art of his own personalization, Getsudō (月道 Teachings of the Moon). Getsudō Inventor: An art of great unorthodox Keikan intergrates his proper skill and broad array of magical expertise, focusing it into a single system of attack. As a growing warrior he boasted knowledge in the employment of Kidō, tactical and practical usage, and subtle yet ingenious methods. Control, and patience are both the founding for this system of magic; which melds together Hadō and Bakudō to bring forth expanded magic. Keikan steadily developed this style prior to joining the Shinsengumi, and henceforth has displayed spells of illustrious combination that very few can even comprehend. This has since been known as his claim to fame, and for this, he is renown for his grasp of magical arts. In usage, Getsudō is capable of bringing about numerous spells of varying power, practicality and destruction. By compressing the power of Hadō in one palm, and Bakudō in the other the advanced spellwork is divided amongst the body or medium. The incantation uses the body as a catalyst, or a pathway in which the spell is progressed through and out. Magic that towers above that of all others, spells can only be properly casted after the flowing energy of spiritual forces throughout the body are enourmously focused into a single point in the body. Once done, the energy is "enclosed" from all other forces and using the energies of free will and physical power to manipulate the spiritual fabric and subjugate magic in its greatest form. The mechanics of Getsudō: one must be entirely in-tune with their spiritual composition; capable of bending and notoriously utilizing various methods of attack through ones own spiritual being. Extensive knowledge regarding the initial art is needed, as to use the enchanted magic is crucial if not preformed correctly --it is very plausible that one can be swallowed and casted into oblivion by their own casted spell. The spells must be contained and tempered to a point in which pure energy is contained and can be benefitted from usage. Magic isn't an aspect that one can ever control, instead it is a force of the unknown. A technique that is employed by chance. This seperate branch of magic is no different; simple shape manipulation, incantations and honed spiritual mastery are required in order to bring about the most effective outcome. Using his body as a stage, his incantation acts to request access that allows him to break the bounds of reality and pursue magical skill that is beyond normal comprehension. *'Spiritual Mastery': Very few ever grasp the concept of it excluding Keikan, who is capable of influencing it with requests that enable him to cast magic with marvelous power. Energy that baffles others, in order to use magic to its absolute greatest potency ones willpower must equate that of physical power. Meaning that, for true extent in the magical arts to be reached a mental, and physical harmony must be attained. Keikan himself has since reached a point of physical prowess and mental stability that all spells casted have a less likelier chance of having an adverse effect. By maintaining balance between both mind and body, the otherworld power of magic is able to be casted all the easier through the medium. Some are capable of using Kidō to an incredible extent without knowledge of this, however according to Keikan this is her one and only downfall; noting that without control over this area creates a chance of the caster being easily overwhelmed by their own spell in addition to saying that this allows the spell to have a certain flow that increases its power dramatically. The unknown force is dynamic, wild yet relate to every action like the back of a coin and mastery is indeed difficult, but not impossible to attain. Keikan himself had to exercise his own mind and body so that he may accept this primary guidline as the foundation of divine magic. By being able to dominate ones own contradicting forces or dual energies Keikan is bestowed: Dark Magic, also known as necromancy in this case, and Good Magic or Kidō spells. By having ability to control both his own reishi composition the spells used by Keikan are significantly empowered. By being able to understand the flow of reiryoku throughout his very being attributes to the speed of the unleashed magic. :*'Spell Inventor': Having brought about a new array of abilities to the magical forefront of all spiritual creatures, Keikan is hailed for his ability to bring about spells of profound skill that others only claim to have control over; easily finding the flaws in others seemingly "perfect" mimicry of his own, Keikan boasts some of the most powerful self-invented spells that the Shinsengumi Council have ever seen. Not powerful in the sense of destruction-wise, but renown to be very distinctive and diverse; adaptability is personified in his spells enabling usage in any enviroment and useful in seemlessly any and all conflict or mission. His knowledge regarding the flow of energy and chakra throughout the body allows him to create the perfect balance of power when forging and distributing his personally created spells. :*'Instantaneous Casting Expertise': Being the sole orchestrator of these selective spells, it comes as no surprise that his mastery regarding them are far above standards. Exceeding his prodigal status, Keikan has ascending to a stage in which his magic is so well accustomed to his usage and honed to a fine point; allowing him to orientate each attack with amazing speeds that appear as "emerging from nothing". Even though usage of these spells are a rarity, when this Shinsengumi operative wishes to immediately dispose of his attacker..he employs this ability. His knowledge of the flow of yin-yang chakra along with the matured nature of his spiritual power allow him to use techniques without need of incantation. No longer needing the "verbal ritual" of certain magic can easily be noted to enhance the speed of the casted spell incredibly. This enhancement narrows the window of survival greatly, as without uttering a singly syllable deafening spells can be launched to cripple those before him. However, this lack of incantation does notably decrease the power of the preformed spell. :*'Mastery of Motions': A frequent interpretation of the true extent of ones magical prowess is their casting position. Normally, those spell practitioners who are capable of motionlessly casting spells and launching them with great efficiency, an example being Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division who was capable of casting spells without uttering a word or giving any change in her posture/stance. Keikan, although a far cry from the latter, he prove that he stands on equal grounds with her in the same regard; giving no indication but simply, with a mere thought casting spells forth with similar, if not greater potency than normal. To add, he can launch spells of high level without so much as batting an eyelash; even dismissing the incantation and casting spells with forth at a quickened rate. The intensity and speed of the spell altogether make it extremely difficult to evade successfully. 'Magic Summonings' A framework of magic that is comparable to Tsuchimikado's own ability to manipulate the spirits and bind them to an inanimate object and also the ability of the squad leader to amass creatures bound to his control. This uses the same mechanics, except this creatures are closely linked to more of Dark Magic; regarded as necromancy. Using the body of a deceased individual, Keikan is capable of manipulating the conscious of the deceased with a sacrifice. After the initial sacrifice stage, Keikan is capable of manipulating the revived individual for his own purpose. Amazingly, the spiritual pressure ignites not only the body, but the mind of the subject also. This brings about a soldier that is capable of free thought, however because of the magic casted by Keikan the revived soldier is bound by his masters' thoughts, motives and intent. This eliminates all chance of shattering the soverignity that he commands. With a strong grasp upon his minions, they are robbed of free will but not speech nor thought. This magic is strong enough to renew the bond of spiritual power and reishi composition that the being once possessed therefore allowing access to all abilities that the spiritual creature once had at his/her disposal excluding a zanpakutō. Revitalizing the dead with his own spirit energy Keikan inscribes the new zombie solider as tools for intel gathering and combat, if neccessary. The power of this Dark Magic is regarded similar, if not, exactly the same to the method of magic used by Demons i.e. Diabolus. *'Sacrifice': In order for this Dark Magic to be used effectively: the blood of a living being must be spilled and exchanged for usage of the deceased. Essentially, this defeats the purpose of bringing back an individual however, by doing this, Keikan not only is capable of governing the mind and body of the zombie soldier but he also gains the memories and frequently will only use his necromancy magic in order to pit brother against brother, sister against sister etc. Times in which he preforms this utmost dishonorable tactic is when he is gaining the mental advantage of another, such as for interrogation means and by forcing an opponent into a suitation in which they cannot preform at their best. Evidenlty, the stronger the sacrifice the more powerful the mental link of Keikan and the'' zombie'' soldier is, like an iron claw tightening upon prey. This ritual is dire to the success of the magic in question. *'Mental Control': By governing the minions will, Keikan also is allowed to insert his presence within their mind. Even those of great mind and spirit are left completely useless by his absolutely dominating presence. Each minion is capable of free-thought and saying whatever they please, however they sacrificial stage enables the Dark Magic casted to transfer a tight coil around the revived warrior, henceforth even attempting to break Keikans' control is a fruitless endeavor. In addition, he incribes each revived soldier with his own intent and motive assuring that each zombie must obey his command. By accessing the mind of those revived, the main reason for the usage of Dark Magic, he may learn the memories and events that once occurred to any spiritual creature. This ability allows him to learn dire information that was long since believed gone. This assists for tactical missions and those important intel gathering missions. ::List of Revived Spiritual Creatures: Other Summonings: Evidently, Keikan isn't entirely isolated to only one realm of summoning; in fact, he can employ several different hand-gestures that coincide with incantations that appease the summoning, thus bringing about an otherwordly abomination. Each creature summoned has its own particular personality and corresponding abilities and nature. These spiritual creatures of mythical tale and folklore are erected from a seperate dimension far from the realm of Soul Society that have long since thought been extinct; bringing truth to rumors by bringing forth: ghouls, goblins, divine spirits, etc. Many of these beasts are those of true malice, that is very rarely comprehended by even the most abhorrence in the Bleach Universe; snickering at those who believe that they match their level of corruption, vile atrocities and sinister intent. However, other creatures that are rather slightly more confrontable, exude an air of divine nobility that imposes itself among only the greatest of beauties. Ominously, despite the few creatures that stand in the wake of godlyship in terms of nobility, this method of magic is still renown as Dark Magic; mainly because it requires a large portion of spiritual pressure to be utilized in its entirety. Each of the creatures summoned have their own consciousness and have been around for literally a millenia or more. Amazingly, Keikan, even with his many commads and attempts to control these beasts, it is very minimum; in fact, he has made pacts, also known as "contracts" with these otherwordly creatures to ensure that they do not double-cross him and that both parties recieve mutual benefit from the ongoing event. *'Demon Guardian': **'Incantation': **'Hand Gesture': *'Kitsune': One of the finer creatures in existence, both folklore and reality, the cunning of the Kitsune is unparalleled among the generations, with even Keikan being astounded by the very fabrications created through the eyes of the Kitsune. One of Keikan's priceless summons which he only uses in desperate situations, he calls for the goddess, assistance, materializing the foxes through the use of the Yin and Yang principles. A fine white tail brushes on the skin of the earth, two pairs of legs are planted upon the ground, mischievous eyes see through all before them, and white fur blows through the heavens as calm as any breeze. These Kitsune are exceedingly intricate and complex creatures to understand, and usually act independently from Keikan despite being wholly loyal to their master. Though they do not partake in traditional battle, per-say, they have tremendous ability in stealth and assassination, with their abilities they are capable of weaving through the environment with grand illusions, deceiving all but the best of minds, whilst bringing ruin with the white flames that lie upon their tails, as they stride through the wind, creating a wave of fire that can only be extinguished by the most powerful. It is for this reason that Keikan uses them so little, for if they turned against him, the consequences, he himself would not be able to bear. **'Incantation': I bequeath thy who sit in the heavens, a single prayer, ritual and tribute. I ask upon the power of the mystics, weave another legend into the abandoned world. Another spectacle, chaos, let the flames reap the corrupt harvest! **'Hand Gesture': Keikan begins extending his arms outward to his side, following they begin to shimmer a bright azure; for a brief moment, it appears his hands are actual fire. His clinched fist and arm descend to the ground, attempting to impale the earth. Thereafter, a large column of blue flame, which gradually changes color erupts; fading from azure to orange/red and then finally, to white. Once the white fury of heat is unleashed, a kitsune is summoned. *'Cerberus': **'Incantation': **'Hand Gesture': *'White-Haired Ghost Maiden': **'Incantation': **'Hand Gesture': 'Spell List' The following are a set of spells that Keikan is capable of orchestrating with extraordinary prowess. Spells that have been personified to fit specific purposes and quickly adapt to whatever situation he may find himself in; hence the combination of Bakudou and Hadou, having the correlating forces work and systematically assist in possibly any situation. The framework of these spells are the combination of Hadō and Bakudō which brings about spells of unfathomable ability if used correctly. It should be noted that these spells are not otherwordly; in a sense, these spells are not allowing him usage because they are entirely within Keikan's ability, therefore, a sign of worship isn't needed. Keikan is the sole practitioner of the following spells: 'Stats' Trivia Category:Shinsengumi Category:Male Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Shinsengumi Category:Male Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Good